Lucy's Re-Punishment
by Ultimate Warrior of Zera
Summary: Sequel to Lucy's Punishment. Lucy learns another hard lesson.


**Author's Note: **_I wrote this thanks in part to the many favorable reviews and favs I got for "Lucy's Punishment". Thanks all of you. Part of this fic takes place in the Celestial Spirit World. I didn't like that thing about how one day in that world equals three months on Earth, so it won't happen here. Seriously, that doesn't really make any sense, how do the Celestial Spirits adjust when they go to Earth and back? Once again, this fic is from Lucy's point of view._

I decided to take a walk through the woods, for once following Natsu's advice and wearing boots, trousers, and a t-shirt. I'll have to thank him when I get back because my feet don't hurt. My friends at Fairy Tail wanted to come with me to keep me safe, but I reminded them that I'm no slouch when it comes to fighting. They relented, pointing out that most of the dangerous creatures like the Vulcans have been driven out a while ago.

I hear a young boy scream and I rush over. I find the boy next to an overturned cart, being threatened by a bear. I quickly draw my whip.

"Hey! Over here!" I cry. The bear turns around and roars at me. I swing my whip and catch it on the nose. Enraged, it roars and charges, but I jump out of the way and it crashes into a tree. It gets up and moves towards me, but I whip it a few more times and it finally decides to retreat.

"Hey, kid. Are you all right?" I turn to the boy, who is staring at the cart in frustration. There is torn wool everywhere.

"Ah man, it's ruined!" He screams.

"What is?"

"I'm the son of a sheep herder. I was supposed to come into Magnolia to sell our wool, but that bear tore it all up!"

"Hmmm. Don't worry, I have an idea. But first, help me with this." Together, we grab the cart and set it upright. "But first, what is your name, kid?"

"I'm Martin."

"I'm Lucy. I'm a member of Fairy Tail."

"Whoa, Fairy Tail!?"

"That's right. We wizards swore to use out talents to help people." I draw one of my Celestial Spirit Keys. "Open the Gate of the Ram – Aries!"

The shy, pink-haired girl with tiny horns, a wool collar and wool dress appears. She immediately shrinks back in fear. "I'm sorry you called me, ma'am." She is unable to meet my eyes.

"Aries, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to be afraid of me? Now, please fill this cart with wool."

"Umm, all right. Wool Bomb!" She stretches her hand out and the cart is soon filled with her pink wool.

Martin stares wide-eyed. "Amazing! Oh, umm, I've never seen _pink _wool before." He feels it. "Whoa! It's so soft! The people in town will probably pay triple for it! Thank you, Lucy!" He grabs the cart and pushes it really fast, until he's out of sight.

"Wow, look at him go." I remark, chuckling. I raise Aries' key. "Thanks, Aries, you're dis-"

"I'm sorry, ma'am!" Aries cries out. Before I can react, she points her palm at me. "Wool Bomb!" I get swamped by her wool!

"Ahhh! Aries, what are you-" The wool covers my mouth. I struggle, but the wool is so heavy and strong, and more keeps coming. It's so _soft_, and I find myself growing sleepy. The last thing I see and hear before I pass out is Aries looking sadly at me and apologizing.

All is blackness. I feel hard things around my neck, wrists, and ankles. I feel that I'm lying in a really soft bed. It feels very relaxing. Then I realize with a start that I'm feeling it with my bare skin!

I open my eyes and sit up. As I thought, I'm naked. There are metal cuffs on my wrists and ankles, and I reach up to find a metal collar around my throat. I feel my hair and find it undone and combed straight. The room I'm in is very dark, but I can see a stone ceiling and walls, like a castle. I look around for something to put on, but the bed only has a pillow and no blanket or sheets.

"Oh good, Princess, you're awake now." A familiar voice remarks.

"Ahhh! Virgo!?" Virgo the maid spirit steps out from the darkness. I cover myself with the pillow. "What is going on? Where are we?"

"Please don't do that. Put the pillow down." Although I am embarrassed, I obey her. After all, she's seen me naked before. "We are in an abandoned castle in the Celestial Spirit World."

"What!? The Celestial Spirit World!? B-But humans can't survive here!"

"They can as long as they are protected by an article of enchanted clothing they are wearing."

I blush. "You call _this _clothing?" I ask, indicating my bonds.

"Yes. You are here because you are to be judged."

"About what?"

"You'll see." A chain materializes, trailing from my collar to her hand. "Come, Princess."

"Wait! You can't do this!"

She sighs. "Princess, I may be contracted to serve you on Earth, but here in the Celestial Spirit World, _Celestial Spirits _make the rules. _We _give the orders. Is that understood?" A little startled, I nod. "Good." She tugs on my leash. "Come along."

I get off the bed and stand, but she shakes her head. "Get down and follow me on all fours." I groan and obey. The stone floor is cold, but it is thankfully clean. I follow her down a hallway into another room.

Virgo bends down and whispers to me to crawl to the center of the room, where there seems to be a spotlight, and kneel up with my knees apart and my hands behind my head. As she says this, the leash disappears. Nervously, I do as she says, knowing that even though I can't see through the darkness, that I will be on display for everybody in the room.

"Very good, Virgo. Now it's my turn." I shudder as Aquarius steps into the light in her human form with her trademark sneer. But gone is her usual bikini. In its place are thigh-high leather boots with stiletto heels, elbow-length leather gloves, a black thong, and a black corset. She looks like a dominatrix! Despite myself, I stare in wonder. She's so _hot_.

I notice that she's holding the end of a chain. Aries crawls out of the darkness on all fours. She's as naked as I am, with the other end of the chain attached to a metal collar around her throat. She looks at me and her eyes fill with tears. "Lucy, I'm so sorry! I betrayed you!"

Aquarius looks down at her and her gaze softens. "Don't cry. After all, you were only obeying me." Aries continues to cry, so Aquarius just sighs and turns back to me. "That's right; I had Aries bring you here. Hey Lucy, remember our special time at the beach in Lithia Cove?" I blush and nod. I could _never _forget _that_. Suddenly, she walks up and puts her hand on my pussy! "Oh, you _definitely _remember! You're getting wet just thinking about it!"

I gasp as she rubs my labia. Unable to help myself, I close my eyes and moan, trusting against her hand. Suddenly, the wonderful feeling is gone! I open my eyes to find Aquarius licking her gloved hand. "Whoops, I almost got ahead of myself." She snickers.

Outraged, I moan in frustration. I was _so close _to cumming.

"Now Lucy, we brought you here because we want to find out how committed you _really _are to us."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Don't get me wrong. We all know you care about all the Celestial Spirits. Unlike some other Celestial Spirit Wizards, you fight along us side-by-side instead of using us as shields and expendable minions. _However_, you haven't tried to improve yourself in a long time. I even wrote you a letter asking you to train yourself to be able to handle summoning more than two Celestial Spirits at a time, but you seem to have ignored it." A change comes upon Aquarius. She is longer gloating or even angry at me. Her face is completely serious. "Don't you know? Magic is _alive_. It grows and changes. Any being who uses it must work _with _it, strive to grow, change, improve, and _evolve _with it. You have stopped doing that. You are content with how you are now, and that is not good. Other than your Celestial Spirit magic, you haven't really learned anything. You were given the spell Urano Metria as a gift, yet you never practiced it after using it the first time. Even when it comes to melee combat, you hardly ever train. In short, you have become stagnant."

I'm shocked speechless. Not just because of Aquarius' criticism, but because her words are similar to what Master Makarov once said, the day I joined Fairy Tail. By Kami, she is absolutely right. I _have _been a neglectful mage.

Aquarius continues. "We are here to see if you _truly _have what it takes to have our allegiance. Your judgment begins now. Don't fail." She walks away and into the darkness. She lets go of Aries' chain. She's stopped crying, but she remains where she is on the floor.

"Wait! What am I supposed to- Ahhh!" I scream as chains form from my wrist cuffs and attach to the ceiling. They shorten, pulling me upright. Chains form from my ankle cuffs and attach to the floor. I'm in a standing spread-eagle, unable to move my limbs.

Virgo steps out of the darkness and stands in front of me. "She is skilled enough not to mark your skin, but you'll still feel it. Brace yourself." She glances over my shoulder. I turn my head to find Aquarius behind me, brandishing my own whip!

Instantly, I turn back and look into Virgo's eyes. I remember our time at that beach all too well, and I learned that I can block out some of the pain by distracting myself with Virgo's flawless beauty.

I hear Aquarius let the whip fly and it strikes my back. "Mmmm!" I groan, keeping my mouth clamped shut and determined not to scream. I continue to stare at Virgo as Aquarius strikes me twelve more times. My back feels like it is burning, and my head sags. Despite myself, I moan. "_More_."

Virgo smiles. "Very good. You didn't scream." She looks down and blushes. "Oh my, your pussy is _dripping_." Now it is my turn to blush.

"So what?" Aquarius interjects. "So far, all we've proven is that she's a masochistic slut, and we already knew that. At this rate, she will fail." _Damn it, Aquarius. What do you want!?_ "Aries? Be a dear and clean up her pussy."

Aries crawls up until her face is between my legs. Before I can protest, she starts licking my clit. "Ahh! Ahh!" I cry out. I'm startled as I feel somebody hug me from behind. It's Virgo, and she's stripped off her maid uniform and underwear. Her boobs press into my back, and they're thankfully cold, soothing my burning back. She was right. I don't detect any cuts or welts from my whipping. Aries continues to lick my pussy, and Virgo caresses my boobs with her hands. I strain against my chains, but I finally scream and cum!

Aries and Virgo move back from me as I pant contented. "She is _failing_." Aquarius says, displeased. She gestures to Virgo, and Virgo points at my wrist chains. They detach from the ceiling, then pull me down. I wince as my back touches the floor, but it is cold, so it doesn't hurt that much. My wrist chains attach to the floor, so I am now pinned to the floor spread-eagle.

Aquarius sheds her thong and straddles my head. "Lick me!" Without hesitation, I hungrily lap at her clit. "Oh! Oh! This is all you're good for, you little slut! You – Oh! – can't even resist even a little! You are weak, and when – Oh! – you fail, you will have nothing! You were always the weakness link in Fairy Tail, and – Oh! – soon, you'll be practically nonexistent!"

"Argh!" I scream enraged. Straining, ignoring the agony in all my limbs, I pull… and pull… until… Snap! I have broken my chains. I grab Aquarius, flip her over so that I'm on top, and pin her arms down. "I am a proud member of Fairy Tail! I was never the weakest link! I-"

To my complete bewilderment, Aquarius laughs with joy. "You _passed_, Lucy!" She kisses my lips. Stunned, I return the kiss and then break it.

"W-What are you talking about?"

Virgo puts her hand on my shoulder. "My chains are impossible to break with a normal human's level of strength. You broke them because you pushed past your body's natural limits. _That _is what this test was about. To see if you had within you the drive to excel. Congratulations, Princess. If you do that more often, I have no doubt that you will transcend your current state and become an even greater wizard."

I get off Aquarius and stand up. "So, you were all just acting?"

Aquarius answers. "Well, I may be harsh with you a lot, but know that I _don't _want you to die. You really needed this wake up call, so that you can be ready for future threats. I'll tell you what. As your reward for passing our test, you get to be the dominant one for the rest of this night."

"Wow. T-That means a lot coming from you. And I have a lot to thank all three of you for."

"Does this mean you'll punish us, Princess?" Virgo asks.

"Not yet." I walk over to Aries, who still hasn't moved. I lift her chin. "You didn't betray me. You helped open my eyes to what I was missing. Now I'll thank you for that, and for your wonderful tongue." I kiss her long and hard. "Now lie back." She does and I gently lick her clit until she cums.

Needless to say, the four of us had an orgy all night long. Aries helped massage my aching back with her wool. Finally, Virgo gave me a bath and we slept.

The next morning, the three celestial spirits give me back my clothes and transported me back to Earth. I step through the portal to find myself back in the woods. As soon as I arrive, my collar and cuffs disappear, as I am no longer in danger from the Celestial Spirit World's harsh environment. My new purpose at the front of my mind, I march back to Magnolia.

I enter Fairy Tail's guildhall and everybody looks up.

"Hey Lucy, welcome back!"

"Hi guys!" I walk up to Erza.

"Lucy, we were a little worried when you didn't come back last night. What were you doing?" Erza asks.

"Finding out what is really important."

"Huh?"

"Erza, is it okay if I can get a few sword lessons from you?"

"Wait, what?" Natsu asks.

"I feel I should get a few aces in the hole in case I ever lose my Celestial Spirit Keys."

Erza smiles. "I'd be delighted to teach you. I warn you that you'll have to work very hard under my tutelage."

"I will, I promise." I shake her hand.

_Aquarius, Virgo, Aries. I promise that I won't forget what you told me. I promise I will become stronger. Learning swordplay is just the beginning. I will keep pushing forward, learning everything I can. My magic will never be stagnant again._


End file.
